


In Memory of Our Changed Relationship

by NightFoliage



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emotional, Incest, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Gravity Falls, Stan O' War II, Stan Pines Swearing, Supernatural Elements, being tender, messing with memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFoliage/pseuds/NightFoliage
Summary: Stan and Ford are living their best lives after the events that transpired at Gravity Falls. Exploration, anomalies, the Stan O’War II, everything would be perfect if only they loved each other the same way the other did.(They do. Of course they do. The other just doesn’t know it.)Perhaps a spooky cave of mystery could change that for them...
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	In Memory of Our Changed Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stancest Valentines Exchange 2021!

“Big, spooky, cave that’s talking about our doom. Hmph. Not sure if I’m up for this kind of adventure,” Stan grumbles, batting away another cobweb. He’s ran into so many of them that his sleeve is covered in the sticky webs. Normally, he would push Ford ahead of him. Make his twin walk into them (that would serve him right), but Ford’s currently engrossed in his journal. The man is diligently writing the stories they discovered about this cave (all gruesome, dozens of people have disappeared or have gone crazy from entering it) and making notes about something- Stan doesn’t know about what- the mold on the walls? But as a result, he’s not paying attention to much so Stan has to pick up the slack and lead the way. 

Stupid Ford and his obsession with things that were a pain in the ass.

Stan glances back at the man. 

He’s still concentrating on his journal, head bent over it, absently chewing on his bottom lip. Hunched over like that, Ford’s hair starts falling forward into his eyes. The man pushes it back only for it to fall again.

Stan fights the urge to bring his hand and gently tuck the stray hairs behind the man’s ears. He bet they would be soft under his fingertips and it would have the added bonus of making the man look up to him, meet his eyes. And if that didn’t do it, maybe if Stan dropped his hand to stop the man from biting his own lip that would make him look up. 

Suddenly, Stan could clearly see his thumb running against the man’s bottom lip- 

Stan wrenches his head forward trying to put the image away from his mind-

-Only to run face first into a cobweb.

“Ugh!” 

He hears a chuckle behind him and even though he’s absolutely disgusted by the web (it’s in his  _ mouth _ ), he can’t help but cheer up a little at making Ford laugh and pay attention to him. 

\-----

“Do you need help?” Ford asks with a snicker. 

“No,” Stan grunts out in between curses then starts to cough. “Ugh, I think I swallowed a bug.”

Ford should help him, it wouldn’t do if Stan got hurt, but the man waves him off. He’s tempted to help the man anyway. It would be the perfect chance to try and get back in the man’s good graces (really, he shouldn’t complain so much even though he wants to hunt anomalies). Stan has been rather irritated ever since they first entered the cave. 

(In reality though, perhaps Ford just wants to touch him. Not in an untoward way… But Ford would like the excuse to get closer. There are webs stuck on the man’s broad shoulders, he’d have to help brush those off. Also Ford would have to help brush off the webs on Stan’s back and his front. And that isn’t even mentioning the fact Stan ran face first into the webs. With the webs stuck in his hair Ford would get to run his fingers through Stan’s hair…)

Ford stays where he is and buries his face back into his journal. 

It isn’t long before Stan stops cursing, signaling that the webs are gone. 

(The temptation is over.)

Risking a quick glance, Ford looks up to see Stan back to his grumpy self. 

“Tell me what we should be expecting in this cave again?” His brother asks, a scowl set on his features. (Ford wants to smooth the stress lines out with a touch.)

Coughing, Ford sets about explaining, “Well, after talking to the nearby towns and learning about the lore of this cavern-”

“You mean the rampant rumors of this being a murder cave?”

“-I’ve deduced that there must be a supernatural element at work. It’s quite interesting, the people around here call this the ‘Cave of Judgement’.”

“That’s not ominous at all,” Stan says with a snort. 

“It’s not, actually. Most people who come inside always come out. Some disappear, but there’s nothing indicating that they die in the cave. In fact, most who come out apparently come out for the stronger, wiser, better than before. Somewhere about coming into this cave changes them.”

It’s why Ford even agreed to come in without the usual plethora of preparation that Stan usually undertakes prior to their adventures. (Their emergency gear was  _ too _ extensive at times, and at others it saved their lives.) The thought of improving himself sounds too good to be true. Ford’s mind flashes back to Bill, but he waves the thought away. There is enough data to suggest that whatever is causing the effect is benevolent instead of evil. 

Perhaps if Ford is better (smarter, wiser, more  _ desirable _ -) then Stan would look his way. 

Ford pushes that thought away, too. 

“Anyways, be on the lookout for any supernatural activity,” Ford says aloud, trying to concentrate on the anomaly and not his feelings. 

And of course that’s when Ford looks up to find no one beside him. 

\-----

One second Ford’s talking to him, rambling about the cave and a moment later Ford’s voice cuts off. Stan is quick to turn back, but there’s an ominous swirl of mist where his brother used to be. 

“Ford?” He calls out. 

No one answers.

“Ford!” 

The yell echoes through the cave, but still no answer. 

“Well, fuck.”

This isn’t the first time the two of them were separated, but Stan normally there’s something to blame for their separation. There’s usually a beast chasing them, or they’re running through a jungle (or both), but never has Ford been there one second and gone the next. It’s.. not natural. 

A chill runs down Stan’s spine and the hairs on the back of his neck raise up in anticipation. The mist seems to grow thicker around his legs. 

Improvement, Ford had said. Whoever went in came out changed. Different. 

Oh,  _ hell _ no. 

Stan breaks out into a run. 

“FORD!” 

\-----

Ford walks deeper into the cave. He’s already passed through different branches and forks, carefully considering each one, marking the one he takes, before going in. After all, there’s no reason to stop. Sooner or later, the anomaly will start, finish its work, and then he’ll finally be able to meet Stan again. 

If he’s being honest, he’s actually looking forward to the experience. Being able to go into a cave and then come out of it and then be better for it? It sounds too good to be true, but Ford’s done his research into this anomaly and hadn’t found anything worrisome. 

He wonders how different he’ll be when he comes out on the other side. Being improved definitely sounds nice. Perhaps the cave might fix up some of his physical ailments. Or it could impart on him some wisdom to make him more patient. Maybe it could even improve whatever’s stopping him from being able to cook edible food, Stan would definitely think that was an improvement. 

Stan. 

His mind turns to his brother. How would his brother come out improved? There’s a multitude of little things that Ford would want for his brother (have the cave fix Stan’s memory troubles, maybe improve the man’s joints, give him back the ability to eat dairy without issue), but he can’t imagine his brother shifting on a fundamental level. 

After all, his brother isn’t perfect, but there’s nothing that Ford would want changed. 

Ford chuckles. He could see it, meeting his brother outside the cave and nothing changed about Stan except for the fact that he can now drink milk without a stomach ache. And then maybe Ford could impress Stan with his ability to cook him his favorite chili con carne. His brother would be so overcome by his new found abilities that he would smile in awe at him, that soft smile that crinkled the edges of Stan’s eyes and made Ford’s heart palpate erratically-

“Ford!” 

He’s broken out of the daydream by Stan’s yell. Not a moment later, his brother is back by his side and grabbing him by the shoulders. 

“Hey, you okay? You disappeared on me,” Stan asks, breathless, his worry palpable. 

“O-oh, yes. I’m perfectly fine, Stan,” Ford replies, even as he feels a slight thrill at the fact his brother was so worried from them being separated. “What about yourself? Is there something chasing us?” 

The mouth of the cave looks the same as before, but Stan is a fast runner when he needs to be. 

“What? No, there’s nothing chasing me. But you were just gone, Ford. Of course I came to find you,” Stan says with a scoff, as if it’s obvious that he would come running if Ford wasn’t by his side. 

“That’s-” very flattering, is what Ford doesn’t say, “-thanks, Stanley. You’re right, we should stick together.” 

“Course we should,” Stan agrees. “No monsters are going to split us up.” 

“Of course,” Ford echoes, smiling. 

Stan returns the smile. “Now come on, let’s conquer this cave and get out of here.”

\-----

There is a branching path in front of Stan. 

They look all the same to him, just dark, damp cave paths with a lot of spiderwebs in the corners. He’s not looking forward to walking through those. 

“Well, any ideas on how to get out of this place?” Stan asks. 

The man beside him looks up. “I think I marked one of the paths prior to going in,” Ford says. Then he makes a move towards one of the paths and Stan decides to choose another. 

Ford follows behind him. 

“This is such a shit show,” Stan grumbles, batting cobwebs away from his head. “This whole cave is just the worst. I can’t believe we’re stuck here.” 

Ford sighs, “We’re not stuck, Stan. We can easily make our way out.”

Stan can't hold back a snort. “Really? Because I think this cave is holding us hostage. And that worries me Ford. I can only fight back against something I can see, things that I can touch. How am I supposed to protect you like this?” 

Ford doesn’t answer, but Stan isn’t expecting one. He continues, “I’ve always wanted to protect you, it’s- it’s one of the things I’ve always wanted to do my whole life, no matter what road we went down. And I can’t, not here.”

A gentle hand lands on his shoulder and Stan looks back to see Ford looking at him with the sweetest of smiles. “Stan, it’s okay. I’m here by your side, aren’t I?” 

Those words send a frisson of desire and hurt through Stan. This is what he wants, but it hurts to have this now.

“God, I wish this was real,” Stan says aloud, while backing away. “But I know Ford and myself well enough to know this is all part of the cave. Nice try.” 

The FakeFord looks taken aback, before settling their features back into that gentle smile. 

Not even a moment later, Stan gets yanked away from this scene and into another. 

\-----

“Ouch!” 

Ford pulls his hand back from the sand. Immediately, a red welt starts swelling on one of his fingers and he has to hold in a breath to stop himself from panicking. That’s what he got for playing on Glass Shard Beach. 

“You okay, Ford?” Stan asks. His brother has dropped everything to come to his side, even the interesting seashell he found moments ago. His brother’s brown curls bounce as he settles down next to him. 

Despite the pain, Ford can’t help but feel a flutter of happiness at his brother dropping everything to be by his side. “It’s just a cut, I’m fine,” Ford says. 

The words make him pause. He feels.. different than usual. His voice is higher, maybe out of distress from the cut? This is hardly the first time he’s gotten hurt on the beach though. He and his twin have been playing on the beach ever since they’ve been born. That’s the risk of playing on Glass Shard Beach. 

Stan’s face scrunches up. “Maybe you're fine, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt,” his brother says. “Here.”

And that’s when his brother hacks a loogie onto his finger. 

“Stan! Gross!” He shrieks even though he’s mostly impressed. Ford tries to pull his hand away, but Stan doesn’t let him. His twin brother pulls his hand closer and Ford thinks that his twin is going to spit on it again, but instead Stan kisses it with a crooked grin. 

“There,” Stan says. “I just did what mom usually does, clean it and give it a kiss. Feels better, amirite?”

His finger still stings and now it’s wet with spit, but somehow Ford does feel better. He’s certainly distracted by Stan’s smile and the odd fluttering in his chest. 

“I do feel better,” Ford says. “Thanks, Stan!” 

“Now that’s what I like to hear! Let’s finish building this sandcastle!”

“Yeah!” 

They go back to digging in the sand. Ford grins, his prior worries fading away. They’re ten and at the beach with the whole summer in front of them. There’s nothing to worry about except for what they’re going to get up to next. 

\----

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” 

Stan knows that the cave would have produced some more mind-trickery after the first scene didn’t work, but he didn’t think  _ this _ would happen. Because somehow he’s gone back in time.. But not just any age, no, he’s in a very specific time. The night he was kicked out of his childhood home. 

He’s outside, in only his jeans and a t-shirt. A bag slung across his shoulders and he’s curled into a dumpster in an alley trying to stay warm. 

He runs a hand over his head, confirming that he has a face full of pimples and a head full of hair. God, he forgot what it was like being a teenager. Not that he’s complaining. This might not be real, but he appreciates the fact that his body is lacking in its usual aches and his bones aren’t creaking with every movement. 

Instead, he’s just freezing cold. Fuck, how did he survive being kicked out the first time?

Stan thumps his head against the dumpster, then freezes when he finally remembers how he survived last time. Groaning, Stan prepares himself to throw himself into the dumpster. It’s dark and smelly, but it’ll be warm with the rotting trash around him. Though this time he’ll remember to check for broken glass and sharp metal first before laying down. 

There are bad experiences aplenty in his life, but this moment is most definitely one of the worst. The start of his hard life. Stan doesn’t know what sort of bullshit the cave is trying to pull, but he’s already tired of it all. 

God, what was going to happen next? 

Would he just.. start reliving the rest of his life? 

Fuck, that sounds terrible. Stan leans against the dumpster, all of his energy leaving his body. Sure it would be interesting to live through things with the knowledge that he has now, but somehow he gets the feeling that not everything would change. And he’s not sure he has the will to live through those hardships again. 

“Stan?” 

A soft and familiar voice breaks through the quiet of the night. 

Stan blinks. It’s Ford. He looks just like Stan remembers him from this time, slim and delicate in a way that he isn’t anymore. The teenager (what a mindfuck), is panting slightly as if he’s just run a marathon and his hands are clenched tightly to his sides. 

Ford’s still angry, Stan realizes. He’s angry over what happened with the science fair and he’s come to Stan to- what? Yell some more? Torture Stan with the memories of his failure?

The thought sends Stan stumbling backwards. He didn’t think that this memory could get worse, but here the cave is proving him wrong. 

“Stan!” 

And here Ford darts forward and Stan closes his eyes because whatever’s coming, a punch to the jaw most likely, is well-deserved although he doesn’t think he can bear to have Ford looking at him like that. 

The punch doesn’t come. 

Instead he’s gripped at the elbow, stopping him in his tracks. His eyes open and there’s Ford in his face. He’s close, close enough that Stan can feel the heat of slow exhale from Ford. He- he doesn’t look angry now that Stan looks closer. 

“Stan,” Ford says his name again. Softly this time, with a gentleness that Stan isn’t sure he deserves. Not after ruining Ford’s dream. 

(They’ve worked through this part of their past, talked a lot about it, and Stan knows that it isn’t  _ actually _ his fault, but here and now? He forgets that.) 

“I’m still angry with you, you know-”

The words hurt even though Stan was expecting them. 

“-but that doesn’t mean I want you kicked out of the house,” Ford says, and Stan’s mouth dries at the words. Back then, it had been one of his dreams to hear those words from Ford. That and- “We can work things out, right?” His brother asks. 

Stan can’t say a word, all he can do is nod. 

He knows this isn’t real, that it’s the cave messing with his brain, but… 

Ford smiles and Stan wonders if he has the will to fight back against this dream. 

\-----

Ford’s science fair experiment performs beautifully. The proctors there congratulate him on his achievement and immediately offer him a scholarship to West Coast Tech. Ford stammers out a thanks, grinning, and his heart’s full to bursting because he’s just so damn happy-

“You did it, Sixer!” A familiar arm slings itself around his shoulders and crows in his ear. 

And there Stan is, by his side, celebrating with him. 

The days pass by quickly after that. They pack together and get ready for their new life in California. The school is perfect with the newest facilities, the most impressive staff, and the best opportunities. Even Stan is able to find his niche, his ability to sweet-talk anyone has him fitting in with crowds that Ford could only dream of fitting in with. They even manage to find a few friends that align with them in ways they never did in Glass Shard Beach. Fiddleford McGucket somehow manages to get along with the two of them in ways that Ford hadn’t thought possible. 

There are days when he thanks the stars for this opportunity. Ford couldn’t imagine his life could get more perfect than this. 

\-----

“I’m getting nauseous here,” Stan mumbles. 

He’s in a different memory. The sudden switch is jarring and disorientating. It takes a moment to put himself together and do something more than lay around. He shifts, his whole body is tender and yes, he realizes that it’s not just the change that has him nauseous, but he actually does feel a low ache of tiredness and sickness. 

Then Stan realizes he has a mullet. 

Fuck. 

This cave really is trying to make him relive the worst days of his life. 

He lets out a low groan and opens his crusty eyes to peer around in the dark space that he’s in. He can barely move his back is so messed up, but he realizes where he is right away. The car interior is dark, but there’s just enough light that Stan can make out the familiar upholstery of the StanMobile. Okay, so he knows when he is (sometime in his late 20’s judging by the shape of his spine), but where is he?

The outside reveals nothing but dark shapes, but Stan can faintly make out the shape of trees and if he squints he can see a flat road nearby and a light. It looks like he’s parked out of sight at the edge of a parking lot. 

That’s.. probably good. Means that he isn’t on the run from anyone too terrible, just the usual perps. 

Stan leans back with a sigh. Better get some rest before this part of his shit life takes off. 

There’s a soft exhale and Stan sighs again with it. 

Stan jerks back up and whips his head around. There, in the back seat of the Stan Mobile, is Ford. 

How did Stan miss him? 

Now that Stan looks closer, there are signs of Ford all over the StanMobile. Gone is (most of) the trash that he used to have littered in the car. Instead there are bits or mechanical parts and a plethora of styrofoam coffee cups from cheap gas stations. The US map that's taped up against the ceiling has different arrows and comments on it with Ford’s familiar writing squeezed into different states. And covering Stan’s legs is a familiar looking quilt that their Ma sewed for him. There’s a matching one, covering Ford. 

Stan drinks in the sight of his brother. He looks tired, there are bags under his eyes that are no doubt a matching set to Stan’s own and there are dark smudges on his face like he accidentally got ink on his hands and rubbed his face. Which makes sense considering the amount of papers and plans that are sitting on top of the man’s chest. It looks like the man fell asleep while planning, his glasses still resting on his face. 

His hand reaches forward, but Stan manages to stop himself from touching. Instead, he snatches up one of the paper’s and busies himself with looking at it and not his brother. 

They’re designs for a vacuum cleaner. 

He snatches another plan and sees a plan for another appliance. 

He stares blankly at these plans, but puts them down when Ford makes a soft noise in his sleep. Waiting, Stan stares at Ford to wake up, but the man doesn’t do anything but shift his head into another awkward position. 

What is the cave trying to show him now? Another version of his life where he wasn’t alone? Stan wonders what happened here, did Ford get himself kicked out too? Did Ford follow him out the door? What led them to taking the StanMobile across the states together making hokey appliances? 

He’s afraid to ask. 

For now, Stan will just enjoy having Ford at one of the lowest points in his life. 

\-----

Ford’s in Gravity Falls watching the Mystery Shack be built. 

He feels a sense of pride at the familiar walls put up and established and can’t help but let himself enjoy the happiness of the moment. Then there’s a shout and a burst of laughter and Ford feels his eyes get drawn to the side. It’s Fiddleford and Stan, the two of them laughing over some of the floor plans of the house. Stan excitedly points to something, which causes Fiddleford to laugh so hard that he starts to tear up. 

The scene fills him with deep nostalgia even though this has never happened in real life. Although, that just means he should enjoy it while he can. 

Ford doesn’t know when, but he did realize that the life he was living wasn’t real, but was one being produced by the cave. However, even after his realization he knew that he should just let it happen. Clearly it’s part of the experience of entering the cave. 

(And, if Ford is being honest with himself, living an idealized version of his life has been eye-opening. It’s not what actually happened.. but he’s living it and isn’t that good enough? It’s not like he would trade his current life with Stan for anything. 

Almost anything.) 

Anyways, whatever’s happening to him now, Ford can only let it run it’s natural course. 

(Though he does feel a sliver of trepidation at the thought of reliving the next part of his life. Surely, this will all finish up soon, right?)

\-----

The next time his mind shifts, Stan actually catches it this time. The world is passing by him in a dizzying display of memories, real and fake. He fades from one scene to the next. There’s a hand against his cheek one moment, a press of a body against his back, soft lips pressed up against his own before they’re snatched away. Oddly, this is the first time he can easily tell which scenes are from his own memories and which have been made up. His stomach turns from the flashing scenes that are being revealed to him. 

Stan manages to take what feels like a mental step back and he finds himself separated from actually living the scenes. Instead, he’s just watching himself live different scenes of different lives. There are moments from his childhood, from his teenage years, from his days as a young man, all the way to his time now as an old man. 

In all of them, there’s Ford. 

More importantly, there’s Ford and him  _ together _ . 

Images pass by him of him and his brother holding hands, leaning against each other shoulder to shoulder, or kissing-

There’s a lot of kissing going on and Stan wishes he could look away or close his eyes, but he can’t. 

Is this what Ford meant people said that the people who came out of the cave were changed? Because any more of this and Stan is going to go crazy.

\-----

There’s a skip and Ford finds himself on the Stan O’ War II. He catches himself on the side of the deck as the ship rolls through the waves. The sun is shining, there are gulls crying out in the sky, and the air is filled with the familiar taste of salt and the sea. Ford takes a deep breath, partially to enjoy the salt and partially in relief that his brain has decided to skip over his life that involved Bill. 

He had not been looking forward to seeing the demon again no matter what the context. 

Ford takes another deep breath of ocean air and then looks around. 

It looks like a normal day on the ship. Ford must have been in the middle of adjusting the sails when he came to. 

“Hey, what’s the hold-up, Ford?” 

There’s Stan, adjusting his half of the rigging. And giving Ford a meaningful look at the ropes on the ground. Ford is quick to go back to his half of the job and they continue their work. 

His hands are on autopilot as he wonders what’s going to happen next. There’s really not much he would change about his current life. Chasing anomalies on the Stan O’ War II with Stan by his side is quite fulfilling…

A strong hand reaches around him and grabs onto the rope. As one, they finish fixing the sails. Stan brushes past him, and Ford wonders if he should ask Stan what adventure they’re on today when he realizes that his brother’s face is growing closer. 

A soft kiss is pressed to his lips and Stan shoots him a fond smile. “Don’t stay out here too long, Sixer,” Stan says, before he’s disappearing into the cabin. 

Ford watches him, gobsmacked. 

Did that just happen?

He lifts a hand to his face and though the moment has passed, he feels like he can feel the lingering sweetness of Stan’s kiss on lips. 

How- how is this supposed to improve him?

How will Ford ever go back to his life after knowing what it’s like to have his brother kiss him? 

No one answers him. 

\-----

Unbeknownst to the other, Stan and Ford get bounced through a series of different scenes, each one causing more distress as time passes. When the two of them are spat back out into the cave, it isn’t a surprise that they think they’re both still in their imaginations. 

Stan groans as he hits the ground. He’s not sure why each of these fake memories need to be so realistic. His knees are going to be feeling that for days and he’s pretty sure he inhaled some dirt. Blegh. 

He spits, hoping that will help with the taste. Unfortunately, his mouth is still filled with the feeling of grit and sand. 

Stan frowns. He carefully runs his tongue along the back of his teeth. There’s something about the motion that niggles at the back of his mind. Then he blinks once he realizes what his instincts are telling him. He’s no longer in the fake world that the cave created. 

Before he can comprehend what that means, there are two strong arms hauling him up. 

“Stan, are you okay?” Ford says, running his hands over the man’s form. Even if this isn’t real, he’s not happy with the rough treatment of the man he cares about. 

The care and the casual touching throws Stan for a loop. Maybe he’s still in a dream? 

“Uh, yeah. I’m peachy, Sixer.” Stan says, and his hands immediately come up to help support Ford. The man feels real enough, but that doesn’t mean anything. Maybe he’s back in the cave, but this Ford is fake? After all, the real Ford wouldn’t touch him like this, letting his touch linger. 

And linger Ford’s touch does. After the carousel of memories where he’s been allowed to touch Stan, Ford doesn’t even realize that he’s acting differently than normal. His hands hold onto the front of Stan’s jacket, a physical reminder that Stan’s close by. 

Ford searches Stan’s face, wondering what the cave is trying to show him now. He’s tired of seeing fake lives that don’t have to do with his current life. He leans forward letting his chin hit Stan’s shoulder. 

Stan inhales sharply, but doesn’t move. When Ford doesn’t make any motion to move either, Stan lifts his arms up and holds the man in his arms. Unconsciously, the two of them settle into each other, closing their eyes. 

They stay like that, connected, processing what they experienced. And even if it isn’t real, they took comfort in the other. 

“I wish this was real,” Ford confesses. 

Stan eyes open in surprise and he pulls back a step. “But this is real,” Stan starts, but at the confused look in Ford’s eyes, he backpedals, “isn’t it?” 

“I- I think it is,” Ford says. It certainly feels different than his other experiences. None of the sweetness and all-to-perfect scenarios. There’s uncertainty here and awkwardness. 

Stan cocks his head to the side, wondering what Ford’s visions were that made him question that this moment isn’t real. Or made him question the fact that what they’re doing isn’t unusual…

Could it be that Ford had similar visions to his own?

Only one way to find out. 

Slowly, Stan drags a hand up and places it behind Ford’s head. Ford blinks, but doesn’t stop the motion, curious as to Stan’s behavior. Stan leans in, but this time he stops with barely a space between their faces. 

“Is this real to you?” Stan asks. 

Ford swallows. “Yes.”

They lean in that last inch and meet in the middle to kiss. It's just a gentle press of their lips, but it’s better than the fake kisses because this is reality. 

The two of them pull back, dazed at the fact that they’re impossible feelings are returned. In fact, it makes them doubt themselves and wonder if this isn’t an illusion-

But that’s before the two of them get yanked forward and shoved forward through the air and onto the ground. The two of them are spitting dirt as they sit up and find themselves in front of the mouth of the cave. They pull themselves up and their first action is to hold onto each other’s hand. 

They pause when they realize what they’ve done. Stan rubs the back of his neck, which Ford chuckles awkwardly. 

They don’t let go even as they stumble back to the Stan O’ War II together. 

A few days pass of lingering touches and soft signs of affection before they finally believe that they’re back in reality and that this is their normal. After that, they can’t stop smiling. 

\-----

Time passes and Stan feels comfortable enough to grumble about the experience and joke about how ‘he already has memory problems, he didn’t need a judgy cave messing with his brain anymore’.

Ford looks at him in horror and Stan is quick to try and lighten the mood, “I mean- clearly the cave just enjoys messing with the dumbasses who wander into the cave. I mean, can we really say that we’re stronger, wiser, and better?” 

“Well, things are now better for us, aren’t they?” Ford says, his smile a tad too smug for Stan’s liking. The man may be right, but that doesn’t mean Stan will admit it aloud. 

Instead, Stan says, “I guess things turned out alright.”

Ford preens at the admission and Stan rolls his eyes, quickly reeling the man in for a kiss to wipe the expression away. 

He’ll never say it aloud, but things aren't just better, they’re perfect. 


End file.
